Little One
by BaSingTei
Summary: Aang finds out Katara is pregnant before she does. (Kataang) Rated Teen - WC 1,315 One Shot


Little One - for forevergirlkataang

The bliss that encompasses a couple post intimacy is almost indescribable. Deep in the night Katara lay on Aang's chest and listens to his heart beat, the heat of his skin reflecting her own. It had been slow for a while. Their breaths were deep, the sweat dry, both filled with a sense of inner peace and happiness that borderlines ecstasy itself. A feeling so whole and so complete, like nothing the world could mirror. Katara looked up at Aang, smiled, and he looked at her out of the corner. A grin pulled at the corner of his mouth and she started to laugh. He chuckled and looked back to the ceiling.

"That was the most fun we've had in a while." He said and ran a hand over his head.

"Mm. It's going to be hard when you leave tomorrow." Katara said and although her tone was light, her smile faded and she looked down. Aang hooked his finger under her chin and made her look at him.

"I'll be back before you know it. It's a trade agreement. I am just there as a formality."

"That's what you said last time and you were gone three weeks."

"I won't let it get out of hand this time. I know what to look for. It will be fine." He said, and she was unconvinced.

"Whatever you say." She said softly and gave him a kiss on the cheek, laying her head back on his chest to fall sleep.

X

In the morning Aang did have a hard time leaving. Something was pulling him toward her. He didn't leave her side when she mad breakfast. He held her hand as he packed. He kept pausing and kissing her, delaying his departure. Finally when he was standing by Appa and holding her waist she realized what he was doing.

"Aang, why are you procrastinating? Not that I mind, but your are making this harder."

"I don't know." he whispered into her hair, holding her close. "I just really don't want to go for some reason. more than usual."

She smiled and kissed his neck with a quick peck and pulled away.

"You had better get going." She said and looked to him. he smiled and pulled her in for one last kiss.

"Take care while I'm gone, okay?"

"Of course. Are you okay?" She asked and tilted her head.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine."

She raised her eyebrow suspiciously but he waved and jumped onto Appa before she could question him.

"I'll be back in a few days. A week, tops."

"Okay, I love you, stay safe."

"Love you too sweetie." He looked down and for some reason he had to force the next words out. "Yip yip buddy."

X

It was actually ten days before Aang finally returned. Katara was in the kitchen with her arms crossed and tapping her foot when he came inside with a bag slung over his shoulder. They shared a glance as the door creaked back and forth and he rubbed the back of his head with a half grin.

"Uh… hi?" He said, knowing he was in trouble.

"A few days, huh? A week tops. Weren't those your exact words?" She said and wanted to sound angry but a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. They were silent and she came forward and laughed, hugging him.

"Welcome home anyway." She said into his robes.

He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair.

"I missed you too."

She made a satisfied sigh and came around him, grabbing his bag from him.

"Alright, tell me all about it." She said as she walked to the inside of the house. Aang closed the door behind him and took off his outer robes.

"Okay, but who else is here?"

"What?" She asked and turned around. "Aang, it's just me."

"Are you sure?" He said and looked around, going passed her and searching the rooms. Katara followed him.

"Aang, what are you looking for?"

"Are you sure no one else is here?" He asked as he searched through the closets.

"Aang, sweetie. It's just me. No one else is here. Why would you think someone else is here?"

He looked down and closed the closet door, shaking his head.

"I just felt… nothing. I'm probably still paranoid from my trip."

Katara set his bag down on the bed and opened it, throwing his clothes in the hamper.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and sat on the bed.

"There's not much to talk about. Just grown men acting like children."

Katara chuckled.

"What else is new?"

Aang sighed and watched her dump the rest of the bag into the hamper.

"I should go put Appa away. Any plans for dinner?"

"I was going to make some soup. Did you want something different?" She asked and came to the bed beside him.

"No, I think a nice night inside with you is just what I need."

X

His suspicions that someone else was in the house didn't subside. That night when his wife was fast asleep he slipped out of bed and checked the house again. He could feel a presence in the house and he couldn't explain it. And it was getting weaker the further from his bedroom he went. It was perplexing. After about an hour of trying to find the animal or spirit or whatever it was he gave up and decided they were in no danger, presently. He sighed and came back to bed, feeling the presence near him throughout the night.

X

The presence grew stronger and stronger as the days passed. It didn't feel ominous, just strange. It was growing around and following his wife wherever she went, like lemur on her back. He watched her go back and forth through the house and felt it go with her. He scowled and walked up to her.

"Hey, stand still." He said and she looked at him with raised eyebrows. He ran his hands over her shoulders, down her arms, and back up to her shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh." He said and was extremely focused, running his hands over her torso and down her sides. She leaned against the wall and thought he was trying to initiate something, biting her lip. He let a hand skim over her stomach and he paused. He could feel it. He lowered his hand. The feeling was intense but there was the presence he had been feeling. He stayed still for a long time and Katara huffed.

"What on Earth are you doing, Aang?"

"When was your last period?"

"What?" She almost shrieked. "Why would you of all people ask me that? Don't worry, I'm due sometime today."

Aang shook his head.

"No. I'd say you're due in about nine months."

Katara looked down at his hand and back up to him. It took her a little while to register what he was saying.

"No I'm not."

Aang smiled and nodded.

"You are. I can feel it."

Katara laughed and swatted his hand away.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

Aang's face went slack.

"Why would I joke about this?"

"Why would you know before I know?"

"Remember when I came home, I asked who else was with you?"

She waited a moment and tried to remember.

"I have felt it since then," he commented. "And it's only gotten stronger."

Her hand strayed to her abdomen and she looked down.

"But, even if it were true, it's so early. Usually a woman won't know until about a week from now. So what does that mean? That you can sense it?"

"I guess we are going to have one volatile child." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Congratulations Mom-to-be."

She smiled and wrapped him in a hug.

"Thanks, Dad-to-be."


End file.
